Changes in consumer tastes and regulations (i.e. anti-smoking) have resulted in larger usage of outdoor areas both commercially and domestically for eating and entertaining. As a result, the use of radiant gas or outdoor type heaters has increased.
Radiant gas heaters offer an effective source of radiant heat which is essential for outdoor applications. Radiant gas heaters having ceramic tiles are particularly effective. However a problem with this type of heater is that it does not function well in windy conditions since it requires consistent air flow at low speed to function and burn correctly. Wind turbulence will cause the burner to fail.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, electronically controlled gas valves are used which enable the heater to be shut down in the event of flame failure and operated without manually lighting, re-lighting and extinguishing the burners.
Electronically controlled gas valves typically have a thermocouple and pilot burner arrangement. The thermocouple is used for sensing the presence of a flame and works together with the pilot burner (distant from the main burner so as to be isolated from wind). The pilot burner is typically in an enclosure so as to maintain a constant flame.
A problem with this arrangement is that using a pilot burner to keep the main burner alight in wind is unreliable since the main burner will still extinguish and must re-light from the pilot burner each time it blows out. Inconsistency therefore results as gas control lock out can occur before re-lighting. In the event of a lock out, a full manual re-set is required which may require power to be disconnected and reconnected.
Use of pilot burners can be avoided by using an ionization detector. An ionization detector may be provided directly on the main burner and can provide quicker lighting and quicker shut down in the event of flame failure. However, a problem with ionization detectors is that they are only suited to indoor applications. Ionization detector arrangements are unsuitable for outdoor applications since the rapid response of the ionization detector prevents their usage on a burner exposed to windy conditions. This arrangement has not been possible in outdoor applications as wind is unavoidable and usage of an ionization system results in the problem of continuous burner “blow out” (failure).
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved radiant gas heater which alleviates or at least ameliorates the above disadvantages.
It will be appreciated that a reference herein to any matter which is given as prior art is not to be taken as an admission that that matter was, in Australia or elsewhere, known or that the information it contains was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the claims forming part of this specification.